You're heart's a mess
by BonnieGray
Summary: Samejima sabe que él va a romperle el corazón.
1. I

**I.**

 _You have lost_  
 _too much love_  
 _to fear, doubt and distrust._  
 _It's not enough_  
 _you just threw away the key_  
 _to your heart_

 **N** o fue amor a primera vista, eso claro está, pero hubo algo en él que me hizo pensar que, una vez enamorada, terminaría por romperme el corazón.

Yo, que habituada me creía a la fatídica combinación de ojos amables y galantería nata, comprendí que llevaba años equivocada. Realmente sabía nada acerca del romance. Pensé que conocía como la palma de mi mano los indicios de un amor fracasado. La experiencia de miles de borradores y una corazonada dolorosa lo corroboraba. Lo había visto decenas, centenas, miles de veces en las secuencias tras pasar la hoja.

Mas, aun advertida, lo dejé entrometerse en mis pensamientos en plena madrugada.

* * *

Conseguir un departamento que no estuviera en los suburbios de Tokio requiere de un dinero que ni trabajando tres vidas podría conseguir, así que cuando se me presentó aquel lugar relativamente cerca de la estación de Harajuku, en Shibuya, no lo pensé dos veces. Tras un rápido cálculo y sin reparar en más detalles que la renta, concluí que estaba dentro de mis posibilidades y sin dilaciones, llamé. Al día siguiente firmé el arrendamiento e hice los depósitos correspondientes. Me mudé sin grandes ceremonias y agradecí a la buena suerte poder dormir un poco más.

Viví tres meses sin conocer al vecino del 202. No me preocupaba en absoluto, pero me parecía extraño haberme topado incluso con los vecinos del piso inferior y no con el de al lado. A veces llegaba a casa y me quedaba observando su puerta, como tratando de adivinar si acaso tenía manías que me hicieran lamentar mi decisión apresurada. Intuí que era un hombre joven porque en las mañanas quedaban en el pasillo los remanentes de su agradable loción.

Lo conocí una noche que regresé más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Supongo que mi inusual horario era la razón de tanto misterio.

Recuerdo muy bien la impresión que sus ojos dejaron en mí. Había pensado _qué ojos tan verdes, como de verano_ ; mas su fría educación se me antojó invierno. No pude burlar mi propio pensamiento: era un vecino muy atractivo. Tras balbucear una contestación, entré precipitadamente a mi casa y sentí en el estómago el hueco que provocan los malos presentimientos. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, lo confundí con hambre súbita.

Un día me preguntaron cuál era mi tipo de hombre y me percaté de que realmente nunca me inmiscuía más de lo necesario en esos temas.

Después aconteció el episodio de mi llave olvidada.

También llegué tarde del trabajo. Él llegó. Le pedí que me dejara usar su veranda y él accedió con una facilidad que me sorprendió. Nunca había estado en la habitación de un hombre. Soy hija única y no tuve ningún varón cercano a excepción de papá. Me trepó una sensación rara, casi como de ansiedad. Pero al descalzar, de pronto me invadió una repentina tranquilidad. Habrá sido el tenue aroma que desprendía el cenicero, disimulado torpemente con un aromatizante —me recordaba a mamá y su infructífero intento de ocultarme su mal hábito— o quizás la familiaridad de su loción que alcanzaba a olisquear cada mañana.

El ámbito, como cabría esperarse de un joven soltero, estaba con la cama sin hacer y algunos libros desperdigados, pero tenía sus plantas bien cuidadas y la cocina limpia. Aunque observé minuciosamente, no hallé fotografías o algo que me diese una pista de sus gustos o, al menos, sobre su trabajo.

Entonces advertí la corbata sobre el mueble. Tenía un patrón que jamás había visto. Tuve que acercarme para cerciorarme de que mi vista no me jugaba una mala pasada. A la distancia parecía sushi —lo cual, en efecto, era—. No me interesaba otra cosa que admirar la prenda.

Él la apartó de mi vista en el instante en que me incliné.

A través de mi hombro lo vi observarla con aprensión y nostalgia. Fueron apenas unos segundos antes de que mudara su expresión a la misma amabilidad fría que ya me había mostrado. Esbozó una sonrisa —helada, azul— y me dijo que podía usar la veranda. No hice preguntas, creo que tampoco agradecí apropiadamente. Un ramalazo de incomodidad me dejó la mente en blanco. El corazón me punzó.

Cuando, después de acciones dificultosas, llegué a mi departamento, me quedé con la imagen de su rostro cortándome de golpe mi intrusión. _No te metas donde no te llaman._ Debí haberme servido una taza de té e irme a la cama pensando en lo que debía hacer al día siguiente, no en la expresión que encerraban sus ojos verdes, tan profunda e inextricable que me quedé descifrando toda la noche sentires que ni al caso.

Las noches siguientes lo oí llegar sin alcanzar a verlo. Me sumí en pensamientos inútiles. ¿Debería disculparme por algo que realmente no entendía? Si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, realmente sería extraño presentarme con un obsequio de disculpa por un asunto que no tenía trascendencia; no obstante, a mí me seguía espinando lo que sea que se escondía detrás de su mirada melancólica. Una de esas noches llegué a la conclusión de que él estaba roto y que no eran imaginaciones mías. Nadie me dijo que me entrometiera. Pero lo hice, sabiendo que a veces la aguja e hilo no son suficientes para un corazón deshilachado.

Justo cuando empezaba a plantearme la opción de tocar su puerta, volví a topármelo a la entrada de mi departamento. Tenía el cabello peinado con gomina y adiviné al instante que debajo del abrigo había una vestimenta formal. Me saludó con más soltura que la vez anterior y supe que ya venía bajo los efectos de algunas copas. Estaba dispuesta a entrar a mi casa cuando él me ofreció una velada.

Siendo sincera, me asusté un poco. A la mente me llegaron todas las noticias y documentales que me causaron pesadillas y pensé que había errado al forzar una confianza pidiéndole repentinamente al vecino que no conocía permiso para introducirme en su vida. Creo, de alguna manera, que cuando entras al hogar de alguien lo haces en un pedacito de su vida. Una casa habla mucho de alguien, incluso si tiene una decoración tan desapasionada como la de mi vecino de ojos tristes. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar todos los movimientos de autodefensa aprendidos —y, afortunadamente, nunca practicados— en la universidad.

Me alargó una copa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me descubriera el motivo de la invitación. Empezó a hablar con la voz suave con la que uno empieza una historia cuyo final triste conoce de antemano. Supe que tenía algo que confesar. El alcohol suele ablandar todo eso que cargas en el pecho; se vuelve pesado, fangoso y quieres echarlo afuera antes de que te asfixie.

Él apenas dijo lo necesario para que yo ratificara las sospechas de la corbata.

No me observó, ensimismado en sus recuerdos. Me describió un contexto necesario, pero que en ese instante me pareció superfluo: un amigo suyo se casó a los y él no quiso llorar pero sintió los ojos húmedos. Luego, calló un momento, como si ordenase ideas o sentimientos. _Había un montón de rostros ahí y había uno que no había visto en mucho tiempo_.

Ah, un amor que no puede ser olvidado, pensé, recordando los mangas que giraban alrededor de ese tópico. En la mayoría, la protagonista, con mucha dedicación, paciencia y cariño, logra sortear las dificultades y ayuda al chico a ver en ella una nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo, en la vida no idealizada de los mangas, muchas veces termina rompiendo al que intenta reparar el daño.

Un lapso de silencio me indicó que aún se repetía la escena del probable reencuentro en su memoria. Lo observé silenciosa, bebiendo sorbos ocasionales, sin poder siquiera esbozar en mi mente una idea de lo que él estaba sintiendo. No podría decir que se estaba ahogando en su desgracia. Más bien parecía arrepentido, como si ella se hubiese ido por razones que él le dio. Su pesar parecía sincero.

—Me alegra que ella luciera feliz. De verdad me alegra que llegara el día en que yo pudiera pensar así.

A mí me parecía una verdad a medias. No sabía qué había sucedido antes y no me parecía correcto conjeturar situaciones que desconocía. Sin embargo, en ese momento podía asegurar que el pasó mucho tiempo con un hueco en el estómago, hasta que un día despertó y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir así. Fue entonces, cuando, con aplomo de mártir, decidió que ella ya no era parte de su vida aun si él giraba en torno a ella.

Dijo, en un intento de concluir todo, su historia, sus sentimientos, memorias y pesares:

—Soy feliz porque fui capaz de convertir esto en una apropiada memoria.

Parecía que de verdad quería serlo, que de verdad que lo intentaba. Y, sin embargo, sentí que cada que él miraba el cielo, ya no hallaba estrellas ahí. Se le había desvanecido desde el momento en que ella ya no estuvo para ser la más bonita.

Después mencionó un par de cosas sin importancia porque su coherencia se fue desdibujando y, al final, terminó durmiendo en la mesa, dejándome con un montón de pensamientos que me revolotearon toda la noche.

Mientras salía por la veranda tuve el impulso de enmendar los pedazos rotos, aunque el corazón, y los huesos, y la moral y el alma y el amor propio se me desbaratasen. No sabía si era fácil acercarse a él. Realmente no podía decirlo. Ese chico, de habitación insípida, tenía una única cosa que podría calificar de preciada y era esa corbata. Porque todo lo demás parecía adorno, mero protocolo para tener un departamento.

Yo sabía muy bien que detrás de esa estrafalaria corbata había una historia, muy atesorada dentro de él. Sabía que estaba roto y que probablemente no fuesen mis hilos suficientes. Me dormí pensando que mi vecino de ojos bonitos, cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, era terriblemente raro.

Pero eso no evitaba que mi corazón se estrujara al recordar el aroma de su tabaco.

La noche siguiente, después de la fiesta del trabajo, lo encontré antes de que entrara a su apartamento. Lo saludé con la mayor naturalidad que pude. Él apenas y correspondió mi saludo. De pronto se inclinó y se disculpó ruidosamente. Dijo que no recordaba nada y me preguntó si acaso había dicho algo raro. Él puso una de expresión de nerviosismo mal disimulado. Comprendí que, efectivamente, todo lo que me había confiado era gracias a los efectos del alcohol y respondí que nada raro había pasado. La curiosidad —y algo más— me punzó más fuerte que nunca al notar su alivio: ¿cuál era la historia de la dichosa corbata?

Mi sentido común me insistía en que nada tenía que ver conmigo, que era peligroso y que el primer amor de mi juventud no debía resquebrajarme, mas qué caso iba a hacerle si, al mencionarle la razón de mi cabello suelto, por primera vez, le vi la mirada chispeante y vivaz —la mirada de _voy a enamorarte hasta que te duela_ , la de t _e voy a conocer como el jeroglífico de mi mano pero tú sabrás de mí lo mismo que sabes del más allá_ — al preguntarme si podía contarle un poco más sobre lo que hacía.

Quedó muy claro que todo iba a complicarse cuando le dije mi nombre pero él no me dijo el suyo. Sin embargo, pensé, genuinamente, llena de un sentimiento de almíbar, que nada perdía con saber su nombre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que incursiono en un fandom diferente al de mi OTP, así que ¡gusto en conocerlos!_

 _Hace un buen rato que terminé Hirunaka no Ryuusei, pero salió_ Red y _esta idea que tenía revoloteando desde_ Tonari no Otoko _se afianzó y fue preciso que empezara a escribirla. No sé por qué, pero quise primero empezar por los eventos de este primer capítulo de Samejima y Shishio a través de la mirada de ella. Siento que le dará más sentido a lo que aparece en el resumen y pienso publicar después, en un segundo capítulo, el cual, espero que sea pronto. Saber que ya subí el primero me motiva mucho para continuar con la escritura del segundo, jajaja._

 _Espero, de todo corazón, que les agrade este primer capítulo. De verdad que me hace mucha ilusión esta breve historia. Cualquier error, crítica o ganas de hablar son bien recibidas en un review o en un PM. ¡Espero volverlos a ver pronto!_

 _Con muchos besos nocturnos,_

 _Bonnie._

 _P.D. Si a alguien le interesa, las primeras líneas provienen de la canción de Gotye,_ Heart's a Mess _(título de esta historia también)._


	2. II

**II**

 _You don't get burned_  
 _('cause nothing gets through)._  
 _It makes it easier_  
 _(easier on you),_  
 _but that much more difficult for me_  
 _to make you see._

 _Love ain't fair._  
 _So there you are_  
 _my love_

 **L** uego supe, en una conversación fútil y breve, que se apellidaba Shishio.

Nuestros saludos habían evolucionado a un intercambio de palabras corteses. Algo así como _qué fría está la noche_ y _hay un descuento en el supermercado._ Últimamente yo me atrasaba más de la cuenta en el trayecto de regreso a casa y él llegaba más temprano de lo usual, de modo que poco a poco la conversación me permitió saber detalles tan importantes como su edad. No es que sucediera así todas las noches, pero si antes nos topábamos una vez por semana, ahora eran tres.

Mi vida pretendía continuar su normal cauce, pero desde que supe su nombre y aprecié más sonrisas suyas, me di cuenta, no sin cierta turbación, que el derrotero elegido no tenía retorno. Cuando revisaba los borradores que me llegaban, no podía evitar que mi pensamiento divagara hasta su imagen, como si de pronto todo el romance y el _shoujo_ estuviesen relacionados con él. Siempre le ponía "peros" a dichos borradores con el propósito de evitarme clichés y tópicos ajados; mas a esta historia que conocía de sobra no pude ponérselos.

Mi apartamento se inundó por descuido de la vecina de arriba y él apareció como caballero de arma reluciente a rescatarme. Era (muy) tarde y mientras barajeaba mentalmente mis opciones, el casero le comentó sobre el infortunio. Sin reflexionarlo más de cinco minutos, me ofreció su casa con la misma amabilidad con la que me dejó usar la veranda. Aunque me sobresaltó el _déjà vu_ , acepté rápidamente.

Entré por tercera vez a su habitación desarreglada y sin rima. Pensé que, si ya llevaba tantas veces entrando en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, yo tenía, en definitiva, algo que ver en su vida. Mentiría si dijera que no me saltó un poquito el corazón. Sin embargo, no me duró mucho el gusto porque me percaté de que otra vez estaba escondiendo la corbata. Deduje que tal vez ésta no podía ser vista por alguien más, pues ahí se hallaban fragmentos de su pasado.

Aparté la mirada. Él me ofreció su cama y yo rápidamente decliné enseñando mi bolsa para dormir. Esbozó una sonrisa extrañada. Al verme acomodar mis cosas para dormir, Shishio anunció que saldría un par de horas para que pudiera tener privacidad y relajarme.

Él pensó en el bienestar de una completa extraña que apenas y saludaba antes que en el suyo; quizás ese día llegó arrastrando desvelo y estrés, con el deseo único de darse una ducha y dormir, pero prefirió darme su cama y su comodidad. A veces pienso que era inevitable. El que me enamorara de él. De la amabilidad que bien pudo ser para cualquiera pero que sentí hecha para mí. Mas era innegable que él siempre había sido de maneras suaves, de ofrecimientos corteses y sonrisas cordiales indiscriminadamente.

Shishio era inasible.

Él tenía un pasado que no estaba dispuesto a compartir y los recuerdos estaban mordisqueándole los talones.

Antes de darme una ducha pensé que podría mostrarle mi gratitud limpiando un poco, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo sin mirar indiscretamente. Si hay algo de lo que me precio, además de mi desempeño en el trabajo, es de mi habilidad para ordenar, indiscutible éxito de las enseñanzas de mamá.

La limpieza me ayudó lo suficiente para despejar la mente, pero, al secar mi cabello después de la ducha, mi menté vagó por los recovecos de mi cabeza y me dormí entre metáforas de tristeza etérea y soles tibios y la certidumbre de que no era una simple corbata barata. Aún significaba mucho para él.

Unos días después, ya resuelto el asunto de mi apartamento inundado, rechacé otro manuscrito –porque, siendo objetivos y dejando de lado mis experiencias personales, era cliché –. Una compañera me ofreció boletos para una exposición conmemorativa y yo no tuve mejor idea que invitarlo a él.

La invitación fue un tanto repentina. Simplemente toqué su puerta una noche después de oírlo llegar y, una vez mostrados los boletos, le pregunté si le gustaría acompañarme la noche del sábado. Él aceptó de buenas a primeras y concertó la cita a las siete. Luego, ya en mi apartamento, me pregunté qué haría en caso de que él ya hubiese asistido al evento, mas la expresión iluminada de su rostro al entrar al lugar me indicó lo contrario.

Su genuina sonrisa me predispuso a un humor simple, grácil, divertido. Mis amigos –cualquier persona que me conozca, a decir verdad –se sorprenden con la simpleza de mis chistes. Un tanto más cuando se percatan de que _intentaba_ hacer un chiste. Hay algunos juegos de palabras que no logro entender –me dicen se llama ingenuidad –pero eso no significa que no me guste reír un poco. Simplemente se complican mucho con tanta torcedura de lenguaje para realizar uno.

Pero estoy divagando y el punto aquí es que tenía tan buen humor que fue casi natural seguir su imitación de Óscar. Admirado me observó. A mí me había parecido muy divertido y sentí que los habíamos imitado tan bien que decidí pedirle a alguien que nos tomase una fotografía. Luego advertimos que los roles estaban invertidos y reímos nerviosamente.

Recorrimos toda la galería. Me hizo un par de preguntas acerca de varias cosas y, aunque parecía serena y hasta desinteresada, lo cierto es que estaba concentrada en no tartamudear en mis respuestas. Su sonrisa amable me ponía a temblar y me frustraba no poder controlar la súbita debilidad de mis piernas.

Al final llegamos a una sala donde se proyectó un vídeo conmemorativo de los mangas presentados en la revista. Me habían dicho en el trabajo que era un trabajo espléndido y que no podía salir de la exposición sin haber pasado por esa sala. Y tenían razón. Durante la proyección olvidé con quién estaba, qué sentía o qué me preocupaba. Lo único que tuve presente fue esa epifanía que había tenido a los dieciséis, en mi habitación, al leer el final de uno de mis mangas favoritos. Esa noche, con la mirada lacrimosa, bajé a decirle a mamá que quería dedicarme a editar manga shoujo. Ella estaba zurciendo mi falda del instituto y se pinchó un dedo al verme. Sin esperar algún comentario de su parte, le dije que yo quería formar parte de ese mundo porque quería que todos fuésemos capaces de llorar como yo lo había hecho con una historia de amor improbable. Todos deberíamos ver el mundo rosa de vez en cuando para que no se nos olvidara nuestra capacidad de querer, de soñar y de sufrir. Mamá sonrió, me abrazó y yo le empapé los hombros. Ella convenció a papá, quien no estaba de acuerdo con el oficio que había elegido, de pagarme algunos talleres de edición.

Todo lo recordé en ese momento y no pude evitar que otra vez los ojos se me humedecieran. Me di cuenta de que la decisión tomada a los dieciséis no había sido la equivocada. Amaba mi trabajo y era feliz por haber cumplido ese pequeño sueño de la adolescencia.

Por supuesto que él notó los lagrimones que se resbalaban por mis mejillas y lo único que pude decirle fue que _el manga shoujo de verdad era el mejor_. No sé qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza, porque me miró con una entremezcla de ternura y preocupación.

Dijo a quemarropa:

―Samejima- _san,_ realmente no te sigo. Primero eres Rosalie y ahora lloras. Eres un poco distinta de lo que imaginaba. Y eso hace que me intereses un poco más.

El corazón me saltó como a todas esas protagonistas que tanto me gustaban. La visión pronto se me desempañó y su voz proponiendo continuar me llegó como un susurro en medio de mi nube de ensoñación. Decenas de pensamientos se sucedieron en mi cabeza y lo único que logré precisar en medio de tanta ofuscación fue la completa certeza de que una parte de mí ya era de él.

Entonces me vino a la cabeza la premisa de ese manga rechazado por ser tan cliché y tuve que convencerme de que no podía suceder así con nosotros. Él era tan impredecible que simplemente no encontraba la manera de que en la vida real pudiese suceder así, aunque mi vida entera estuviese colmada de historias _shoujo_.

Media hora después dimos por terminado el recorrido y regresamos a nuestro edificio en medio de la charla más animada que había tenido con un hombre en mi vida.

Llegamos alrededor de las once, con un frío que calaba los huesos, pero que a su lado se sentía menos. Él me agradeció por haberlo invitado. Aproveché para agradecerle nuevamente por el amable detalle de dejarme dormir en su apartamento. Después, divertido, agregó:

―Si así vas a agradecerme ¡puedes venir a dormir cuando quieras!

Enrojecí un poco ―pude sentirlo muy bien en mis orejas―, detalle que él notó e hizo que enseguida se disculpara con un _¡sólo bromeo!_ Apresuradamente cambió el tema preguntando si mi apartamento finalmente había sido arreglado. No sé cómo me las arreglé para contestar. Las piernas me estaban fallando y temía que en cualquier momento él tuviera que sujetarme.

Sin embargo, después de comentarle que dormí en mi bolsa de dormir, él, con esa expresión holgada que había mantenido toda la noche y ansiaba ver más seguido, me dijo que aquella noche había pensado que había un enorme tarako en medio de su habitación. El comentario me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar reírme al imaginarme a mí misma dormida en esa enorme cosa roja.

―¡Te has reído! ―gritó de repente, sobresaltándome.

―¿Qué? ―Pregunté, sorprendida ―. ¿No me he reído antes?

―No. Nunca te habías reído. Wow. ―Empezó a gesticular como si de verdad estuviese presenciado algo extraordinario ―. ¡No me sentía así desde que Clara se levantó!

Fruncí un poco al oír la comparación. Vale, mi expresión siempre es neutral, pero, al igual que sucede con mi ingenuidad, no significa que sea amargada o algo así. Es simple herencia de papá, con quien me hice experta en descifrar pensamientos hasta la aparición de Shishio.

―¡Pero de verdad que eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes! ―expresó súbitamente mientras yo rumiaba ofendida su comentario de Clara.

Algo hizo cortocircuito en mi cerebro. Sentí una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte recorrerme que estaba segura de que se me habían fundido todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo. Nada me funcionaba, ni mi capacidad para sonrojarme. Él aprovechó mi parálisis para continuar:

―Eres hermosa así, sonriendo con los labios juntos.

Un chispazo puso a trabajar nuevamente mi cabeza. Me vino más fuerte que nunca las palabras de esa chica insistiendo que, una vez que encuentras a la persona indicada, la vida es igual de rosa que los manga _shoujo_. Y yo me estaba sintiendo así. Tan rosa que de pronto era roja; tan rosa que de pronto él ya no era un azul nostálgico, sino azul de cielo despejado. Él aseguró que no se estaba burlando. Pensaba que yo estaba enojada. ¿Cómo me iba a enojar si estaba demasiado concentrada en que no me fallara ninguna función vital?

Agaché la mirada, sintiendo el rostro arder igual que cuando aquella fiebre me mantuvo en cama tres días.

Entonces sentí un súbito vahído. De pronto todo carecía de sentido. Sentí que toda yo fallaba y con ello, mi centro de gravedad. Mis piernas apenas podían soportar la atracción telúrica por efecto de la gravitación, la misma que tiene una aceleración en la Tierra de 9.81 m/s2 si no se halla sometida a una fuerza exterior según aprendí hace muchos años. Una taquicardia amenazaba con fulminarme el pulso y pensé que estaría bien porque quería morirme justo ahí, en sus labios.

Fue breve, un toque que me dio una precisión inaudita del sabor y forma de sus labios. Advertí un sabor mentolado y por un momento tuve la impresión de que sus besos estaban hechos a la medida de mi boca.

Lo observé sin realmente observarlo. En mi mente se precipitaban todas esas sensaciones que debí sentir en mis primeros años de adolescencia y que, sin embargo, apenas estaba descubriendo; no dejaban espacio para pensamientos serenos. Ni siquiera había notado que sus ojos de verde primavera me estaban mirando fijamente.

―Cuando dije que eras bonita, estaba siendo serio.

 _Mentiroso._

Susurró toda mi experiencia en mangas _shoujos_ , la misma que había estado ignorando. En ese momento saltó a mi mente la imagen de la corbata, y con ella, todos los pensamientos tortuosos de los últimos meses. Del pasado aferrado a sus talones, el que le impedía caminar sin perder el aliento con cada paso. ¿Yo sería suficiente para destrabarlo? ¿Yo tenía la entereza para soportar sus ojos buscando a alguien más en los míos? Porque después del impacto inicial, se volvió evidente que sus labios estaban buscando un sabor que siempre imaginó en alguien más.

Era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme a entrar a su vida con la misma facilidad que él entró en la mía.

Esconder la corbata en dos de las ocasiones en las que había entrado a su apartamento era un acto que hablaba por sí mismo. No pude evitar cierto resentimiento con una corbata cuya historia no sabía.

―Si es así, ¿por qué escondiste la corbata? ―dije, empujándolo con mayor fuerza de la que deseaba.

―¿Huh?

No podía parar el venero de reclamos que pronto empezó a desbordar incontrolable.

―Aún es importante para ti, así que no quieres que nadie la vea, ¿verdad? Tú no quieres que nadie se entrometa en tu valioso pasado.

Sentí las lágrimas escocerme la garganta, entorpecerme la voz. No sabía si en el pecho tenía ira, decepción o frustración; creo que simplemente todos los pensamientos nocturnos, cansados de tanto esperar a ser resueltos, se envalentonaron y salieron. No pretendía que me afectara. Yo no quería que él se enterase de lo que me agobiaba cuando de pronto pensaba en su sonrisa triste. Quería que viese la entereza de mis gestos al decir adiós, que supiese que si estaba pensando en quererlo, era porque yo así lo decidía, porque así se me antojó y no por sus encantos nostálgicos, no por él, no porque sus miradas inefables me hicieran temblar el corazón, no porque su cabello de noches tibias me hiciera pensar en las constelaciones de verano. Mas lo cierto era que la nariz me ardía de soportar el llanto y que yo era más fácil de enamorar de lo que pensaba.

"Sabías mucho y amabas poco". Por eso no podía terminar de comprenderlo. Volví a recordar por enésima a esa muchacha del borrador cliché. Porque era cliché, ¿no? Las coincidencias habían pasado, sí, y quizás nos hubiéramos llevado bien como en el manga y quizás estuviese en el predicamento que toda protagonista _shoujo_.

Pero yo tenía sabor a estrellas citadinas y él buscaba el sabor del mar.

―Si la persona en la que estás pensando ahora no soy yo ―empecé, mujer entera, frente orgullosa, voz digna, desde el diafragma, lágrimas mías y jamás suyas ―, entonces te pido que no hagas algo así tan despreocupadamente.

Y me fui, sintiendo por vez primera la muerte del corazón ilusionado, recordando que alguien, después de haberse divorciado, dijo que quien bien te quiere no te hará llorar, pensando en si él había creído mis palabras aunque la mandíbula me hubiese trepidado. Pensando en que si él no se sentía de la manera en que yo lo hacía, ¿entonces qué debería hacer?

Mi apartamento estaba inhabitable. Aunque se había resuelto el asunto de la inundación, aún tenía desperfectos que eran obligación del casero arreglarlos. Por eso le pedí que los reparara. Él accedió, pero me indicó que sería necesario que yo tuviese otro lugar provisional. Así fue que terminé pasando mis noches en un hotel cápsula cerca del trabajo.

No me iba tan mal. La lectura de manuscritos mantuvo mi mente ocupada y lo único que quería hacer al llegar al hotel era dormir. No obstante, una mañana me topé con Kaneishi y se sorprendió con mi puntualidad. Entonces pensé que ya no podía seguir así.

Pensé en la eterna humedad del techo, la falta de agua caliente y lo ruidoso que resultó ser el departamento. Quizás el casero pudiere reparar las fugas y darle un poco de mantenimiento al lugar, mas dudaba que la humedad se fuera, que lograra que los vecinos no se acabasen el agua caliente y que evitara que medio Tokio se oyese en mi pequeña habitación.

Probablemente lo mejor sería mudarme. Probablemente no debí precipitarme al alquilarlo sin antes revisarlo apropiadamente. Mamá tenía razón cuando me reprendió por teléfono. Ahora tenía un departamento frío y un vecino cuyos ojos tenía dolorosamente atascados en el pecho.

El día en que terminaron las reparaciones, regresé con la disposición de no renovar el contrato de arrendamiento. Subí las escaleras pensando en una manera objetiva de explicar mis razones. No esperaba que Shishio estuviese ahí. No con esa sonrisa que me hacía cuestionar todas las decisiones tomadas, con esa aparente serenidad que se apropiaba de la mía.

Me saludó y su voz hizo eco entre mis costillas. Mas yo, la que había decidido no renovar el contrato, le regresé el saludo tal y como saludaba a esa compañera de trabajo que jamás me regresó el dinero prestado.

―Vine a explicar algunas cosas―dijo de repente. Dejé la llave encajada en la cerradura y alcé el rostro apenas lo suficiente para oírlo mejor ―…y a justificar lo que sucedió ayer.

Hizo una pausa, enderezó los hombros y yo adiviné que todo lo sentido era porque me había precipitado de la misma forma que con el apartamento.

―Primero que nada, no estaba escondiendo la corbata. Simplemente la estaba acomodando, como todo lo demás. Segundo, es cierto que no quiero que nadie se entrometa en mi pasado y eso es porque ella fue una persona muy preciada para mí… y una estudiante muy valiosa.

A veces la franqueza duele, eso nadie puede negarlo. A mí no me dolió de la manera en que uno esperaría, más bien fue la premonición que vino con ella: el saber que la determinación siempre se me escaparía entre los dedos cada que él usara esa voz de disculpa; que siempre el corazón terminaría doliéndome porque lo querría tanto tanto que siempre hallaría en mí razones para excusarlo ( _él está herido y yo completa, debo comprenderlo, debo saber que el amor es esfuerzo_ ). Con un dolorcito en el costado, me quedé observando sus ojos cabizbajos, confesándome algo que por la torpeza con que lo expresó me hizo saber que estaba confrontando lo que durante noches pensó y repensó tantas veces que los sentimientos se le hicieron una madeja sin cuenda.

―Ahora que sabes esto ―continuó y yo espabilé ―, estoy seguro de que no tienes una buena impresión de mí, mas yo nunca me burlaría de mis recuerdos para evitar que se forme una atmósfera incómoda. Eso es todo. ¿Ahora me odias?

 _Ah._

Era una estudiante. Debí suponerlo. Todo de pronto me pareció tan hilarante, el que él, precisamente él, se hubiese enamorado de una estudiante que le regaló una corbata de sushi. En su mirada había duda, miedo, había un hombre que se seguía preguntando cómo fue que se enamoró de la inocencia. Mi vecino, el que estaba rodeando de un profundo azul, era un enamorado frustrado y eso me iba a doler tarde o temprano. Eso lo sabía bien, pero de él difícilmente sabía algo. De él tenía puras suposiciones, puras corazonadas. No podía simplemente dejar todo a un instinto que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

El romance es mi especialidad. Si era lo suficientemente instruida para descifrar amores tristes, entonces debería serlo para aceptar su pasado y respetarlo. Entender que a la persona que estaba viendo justo enfrente era una reminiscencia de lo que alguna vez había sido; pero que estaba dispuesta a reencontrar el azul celeste que se le había oscurecido. Si ya habían pasado las coincidencias de todos los mangas _shoujos_ , ¿no era normal esperar una resolución feliz después de tanto esfuerzo?

― ¿Quién piensas que soy? Soy una editora de manga _shoujo,_ ¿sabes? Para trabajar en mi área, debes entender mucho acerca del romance. Y puedo asegurarte que soy muy buena en lo que hago.

Yo voy a entenderlo. Tal vez suceda lo de los jeroglíficos en la mano y el amar hasta doler y lágrimas y rupturas de corazón y yo con el amor drenado y todo eso. Sin embargo, soy buena en lo que hago y es por eso que tengo presente todos los escenarios. También hay un escenario feliz. Puede haber un escenario feliz.

Él se rió. Es la risa más bonita del mundo.

―Eres increíble, Samejima- _san_.

De todas maneras, ya me había enamorado de él en algún punto impreciso de nuestro recorrido apenas comenzado. Al menos que valiera la pena todos los nocturnos, todas las conjeturas, todo lo catastrófico y todo lo hermoso; todas las mejillas sonrosadas y todo el sentimiento de almíbar. Que al menos su felicidad por ella fuese genuina.

―Mi tiempo es el peor. Es la primera vez que las cosas transcurren bien.

Es la primera vez que las cosas transcurren para mí.

 _(Shishio algo, tú vas a romperme el corazón y yo voy a quererte con todo lo que tengo. Estoy dispuesta a quererte con todo: con mis fortalezas y mis debilidades. Voy a quererte aunque tu tiempo sea el peor, aunque tengas brisa salada en la punta de la lengua y aunque me observes con esos ojos de cariño tímido.)_

Shishio _algo,_ estuve lista para enredarme en tu dedo meñique y eso fue lo que hice. Fui optimista ―porque está en mi naturaleza―, pero ahora no sé si al final de cuentas valió la pena.

Ella se ha ido de tu departamento y yo también.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! No sé si alguien esté esperando esta actualización, pero igual me gustaría disculparme por el retraso. Estaba cerca de terminar cuando perdí el avance del documento gracias a mi mal hábito de no guardar constantemente. Probablemente se hubiere quedado en el aire si no hubiese recibido los dos bonitos reviews que me levantaron mucho el ánimo. Muchísimas gracias a esas dos lindas chicas que hasta follow dieron y espero que esto sirva como agradecimiento. En fin, hay un último capítulo que probablemente esté listo hasta el año que viene (literalmente) jajajaja. Espero que continúen conmigo (si, en primer lugar, hay alguien conmigo). Mil gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esto.

Aquí se acaba lo que sucede en el spin-off de Shishio, pero planeo retomar algunos sucesos que ocurren en _Red._ No quiero decir mucho sobre este capítulo porque planeo exponer todos mis pareceres en el próximo. Aquí no tiene sentido. Espero mantenerme lo más IC posible y si hubo algo que se me pasó (en ortografía, redacción, estructura de la historia) son más que bienvenidos a decírmelo en un review. Las ganas de platicar y de hablar sobre esta cosa amorfa son recibidas en los review o PM.

No me queda más que desearles una muy feliz Navidad (ya muy próxima) y ya de paso, un espléndido Año Nuevo. ¡Que la meta siempre sea llenar fandoms de nuestras ocurrencias!

Besos sobresaturados de azúcar,

Bonnie.

P.D. Últimamente sufro para terminar mis historias. Una disculpa enorme si al final todo es un tanto abrupto.


End file.
